Family Footsteps
Family Footsteps is the 17th episode of Jake 13 and the 4th episode of the second season. Summary Nate takes Jake to work with him, hoping his son will some day follow in his footsteps, but Jake's Rognitrix temporarily shuts down while the office is attacked by uPads with just Jake and Nathan around. Jake must then be like Robbie and fight with swords until he can finally access Overflow to take over the master uPad. Plot Jake, Robbie and Nate sat on a couch watching TV. Nate stood up and walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. 'Hey, Jake, want to come to work with me today?' Nate asked. 'You mean take the last week of school off to come to work with you? Sure!' Jake answered happily. 'Why do I have to go to school?' Robbie asked. 'You've already come with me to work, you hated the idea of working at Upple' Nate said, coldly. 'Wait, you want me to work at Upple?' Jake asked. 'Well what else were you planning on doing?' Nate asked. 'Being a hero...' Jake said. Nate looked kinda sad. 'But, you know, if I get tired of all the hero things I would enjoy working at Upple!' Jake said trying to cheer up his father. Robbie, annoyed at the fact he had to go to school still, grabbed his bag and went out to his car and drove off. Jake and Nate were stuck in traffic when car began... transforming. It began smashing through the cars. The two looked at eachother. 'Umm, you should go the backway' Jake told his dad as he scrolled through the Rognitrix. He pressed down on the VLOCT symbol. 'VLOCT!' he shouted. Nate opened the sunroof and VLOCT flew out. VLOCT lifted the car and put it on the other side of the road. 'Hey robo-car, come at me, bro!' VLOCT shouted. He flew into the robot, smashing it to pieces. 'Well, that was quick. Better go get dad to work' VLOCT said to himself. Everyone cheered from their cars as Jake flew out. When no one could see him anymore he grabbed Nate's car and began flying to Nate's work. When the guys were a few miles away, the Rognitrix began flashing red. 'Oh man! This watch has a horrible sense of timing!' he shouted as he transformed back to human. He gripped the car as they both began falling to the ground. Jake managed to jump into the car and buckle in his seat belt before it hit the ground. When they began walking through to Nate's office, everyone welcomed him. 'Who's this?' one of the workers asked. 'This is my son, Jake' Nate introduced. They continued walking through. Inside Nate's office sat an awesome looking phone. 'What's that?' Jake asked. 'That is the uPhone 10' Nate stated. 'The uPhone 10? But the uPhone 4 was only just released' Jake said. 'We are quite ahead, aren't we' Nate asked. On the highway that the robot car was, Merlin appeared. He looked at the car pieces and shook his head. 'Pathetic' Merlin said, unimpressed. He teleported out and reappeared in the Upple building. He was right outside Nate's office. 'Hey, who are you?' one of Nate's workers asked. 'Be gone, peasant' Merlin said. he clicked his fingers and everyone in the room disappeared to the outside of the hall. He turned around to all the uPads and cast a spell on them. The uPads began growing and flying around. 'Mwahahahahaha!' Merlin laughed. He cast a spell on the Nate's door, then teleported away. 'Hey dad, do you hear that thing outside?' Jake asked. Nate listened. 'What is that?' he asked. The two walked out the door. Suddenly Jake's Rognitrix began glowing wierd colours as it shut down. 'What the?' Nate shouted when he saw the uPads flying around. 'It's alien time!' Jake shouted. He slammed down the Rognitrix for Overflow, but there was no result. 'what the?' he asked, looking at it. 'Dad, the watch is busted' Jake said. 'Got anything else?' Nate asked. Jake thought about it, then remembered the stealth sword hidden under the Rognitrix. He pulled it out and unfolded it. Jake began fighting the uPads while he protected his father. At school, Robbie was accessing Chestbook from his uPad when it suddenly began flying. 'What the heck?!' Robbie shouted. A message appeared on it's screen. "Must assist Merlin!" 'Must assist Merlin? Wait, Merlin the sorcerer?' Robbie said. Suddenly he realised what was going on. 'Sir, I'm not feeling well!' Robbie shouted. He ran out of the class and right to his car, then headed for the Upple corporation. When he got there he saw everyone locked in the hall. 'What's going on?' he asked. 'We were teleported, or something, and we got locked out here. Your dad and brother and stuck in there' one of the workers said. 'Oh, they'll be okay. But in the mean time...' Robbie pulled out his sword and sliced the door apart. He quickly jumped in and closed the door behind him so nobody could see what happened. 'Robbie!' Jake and Nate called. They were still fighting the the uPads but one just continued to spawn more and more. 'What are you guys doing?' Robbie asked. 'Well, the Rognitrix shut off for some reason!' Jake answered as he cut through some more uPads. 'I've been fighting them with your sword but this one master uPad continues spawning more and I can't get close to it because the uPads formed a shield around it.' Robbie walked towards Nate's office door and saw an odd glow. He sliced the glow and suddenly the Rognitrix began working again. 'Merlin cast a spell you dingus!' Robbie shouted. Jake dropped the sword and quickly transformed. 'Overflow!' he shouted. Overflow bashed his way through to the master uPad where he hacked into it. 'Must defeat Merlin' he said as he hacked them. The uPads all rose up into the air and teleported away. In the dimension that Merlin was hiding in the uPads all appeared and began attacking him. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Nate DeBrino Villains *Charmed Car *Merlin *Charmed uPads Aliens Used *VLOCT *Overflow Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13